A storage controller manages physical disk drives and presents them to the computer as logical units. A Data Facility Storage Management System (DFSMS) dss (DFSMSdss®) application may be described as a DFSMS functional component or base element that is used to copy, move, dump, and restore datasets and volumes. (DFSMSdss® is a trademark of International Business Machines Corporation in the United States and/or other countries.)
Currently, in an effort to reduce Millions of Instructions Per Second (MIPS), the DFSMSdss® application offloads storing and retrieving of datasets to the storage controller. As a result, datasets that require additional logical processing, such as validating and re-blocking are restricted, which means that these datasets cannot be dumped to the cloud. Oftentimes, when dumping a group of datasets, it may be frustrating to have some datasets be rejected by the DFSMSdss® application for cloud processing. From the user's standpoint, this restriction makes managing backups to the cloud more complex since supported/nonsupported datasets cannot be stored with each other in the cloud. A dump may be described as a backup of datasets in a specific format. Unlike copy/move, which preserves the original format of the datasets, when a dump is made, the datasets are packaged into a format that contains metadata and data pertaining to the datasets.